


Second Thoughts and Quick Thinking

by hips_of_steel



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomomo friendship, Akamomo relationship</p><p>Years after high school, Aomine calls Momoi, thinking they might go out on a date. However, when she shows up in her wedding dress, he has something else to think about…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Thoughts and Quick Thinking

Aomine didn’t even expect Momoi to pick up the phone when he called to ask if they could meet up again sometime.

He certainly didn’t expect her quick agreement to meet up with him at a little pub right across the street from where he lived.

“Yeah. How about noon?”

He had taken a couple of moments to register this, and then replied. “Yeah, noon is fine.”

Now he sat here drinking a beer waiting for her to arrive.

She made quite the impression when she walked in the door, looking out of place in a huge white dress. She hurried over to his table as he stared at her.

Finally he spoke. “I may not be an expert on fashion, but that looks like a wedding dress to me.”

“It is. I’m supposed to be getting married today, but…”

“Why are you here if you’re getting married? Who is it, even?” He’d had no idea she was even with someone. He made a mental note to call old friends more often.

“Akashi.”

“Oh.”

There’s a long pause, and then she spoke. “I thought I loved him, but then I realized he’d just chosen me. I didn’t matter who I was. I was just the best one available. He says he loves me, but his voice is just like ice. There’s no emotion to show me he truly loves me. So, I’m calling the wedding off.”

“By sitting here in a bar with me?”

“Yeah. I’m supposed to walk down the aisle in an hour.”

Aomine stands, and grabs Satsuki’s wrist. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To your wedding. And trust me, if Akashi doesn’t actually love you, he’ll be a bloody pulp when I’m through with him.”

“No, Dai-chan, I can’t go back there.”

“Then wait here and I’ll come back for you.”

She looks at him, puzzled. “I thought you called me to try and have a date with me.”

“Yeah, well, I’m going to try and make sure you’re making the right choice before you throw away your wedding.”

* * *

It’s a nice little place. Surprisingly little, given Akashi’s wealth and influence.

But Aomine doesn’t stop to look around. He makes it very clear to everyone he has to speak to Akashi. They try to stop this uninvited man who isn’t even wearing decent clothing, until the best man steps out and says “You’d better get in here, Daiki.”

The crowd clears a path and Aomine almost runs through, only stopping briefly to say “Thank you, Midorima.” Before entering the dressing room for the groom.

Akashi looks at him, and states. “Ever the slob, Aomine.”

“Your bride is currently elsewhere.”

“So I have been informed.”

“Do you love her?” Aomine asked, his eyes narrowing. “Because if you’ve lead her on for god knows how long…”

Akashi shouts the next sentence. “OF COURSE I LOVE HER!”

“Then why does she have reason to believe you don’t?”

As Akashi sits, Daiki realizes how tired and unkempt Akashi seems. His clothes are immaculate, but his hair is barely brushed, and his shoulders slump.

“Because I almost never say it. I have a hard time admitting things like that. I’m not like you, who can show your emotions through actions. I have to appear cold and distant. And when I don’t say it, she feels like I don’t care. Sometimes even when I do say it, she still doesn’t believe me.”

Daiki stares hard at him. “I want you to call her and tell her you love her. And don’t say it coldly. Put all your ‘almost non-existent feelings’ into it.”

Akashi nods and picks up his cell phone, dialing her number.

There’s a long pause before he speaks.

“Satsuki, it’s me.”

“Yes, I know you’re upset.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Satsuki, please, just give me a chance to say this.”

Akashi looks at Aomine. Aomine nods.

“Satsuki, I love you. Please believe me. I need you like plants need the sun. If you don’t want to get married, that’s okay. Just please believe me when I say I love you.”

There’s a long pause.

“Daiki, Satsuki wants to know if you can come and pick her up. And hurry please. She wants to walk down the aisle at one o’clock precisely.”

Aomine nods, and leaves.

* * *

It’s the drive back to the little church that is strange.

“I thought you were going to tell me to run away with you, Dai-chan.”

“Well, I considered it briefly, but I didn’t want you to look back a few years down the road and say. ‘Dai-chan ruined my life’.”

“What if it doesn’t work out? What if we fall apart after only a few months together?”

“Then I’ll be here to pick up the pieces. I love you, Satsuki, and I would love to marry you, but if you’re happy, then that will make me happy, even if we’re not together.”

They reach the church.

“Will you come to my wedding, Dai-chan?”

“I think they might kick me out. A t-shirt and jeans are not often considered the best clothes to wear to a wedding. Besides, I might be overcome by jealously and scream ‘I object!’.” He says, jokingly.

She laughed, and then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “I love you, Dai-chan.”

“I love you too, Satsuki. It’s five minutes to one. I’d say you’d better get inside.”

She nods, and then gets out of the car, quickly rushing inside.

Aomine smiles a bit.

_If she’s happy, I’m happy._

He parks close to the church and waits.

About an hour later, the newly wedded couple exits the building. The family members are jubilant, and Akashi has more emotion on his face than Daiki has ever seen him display before.

He catches a brief glimpse of Satsuki’s face. She’s smiling, and as happy as she can be. She and Seijuro exchange a brief kiss.

_She’s happy._

He smiles again, and drives back to his flat. It’s been an interesting day.


End file.
